Daydreamers Vol 1 1
, Leech and Tana Nile to safety by the quickest route possible – the Nexus of All Realities. As luck would have it, the Man-Thing was nearby and the kids dived into the creature's mucky physique, entering the Nexus. Now: Franklin and the gang are sailing through the inter-dimensional byways of the Nexus floating on a broken chunk of Earth. No one can really understand what is happening to them and Howard begins to have a panic attack. Tana keeps his attitude in check, and reminds him that their first responsibility is to look after the children. Artie falls asleep and projects a vision of his nightmare – a vision involving a dark, menacing shadowy figure. Before long, these Daydreamers arrive in a surreal fantasy world known as Nevernever-Narnozbia. Their earthen sled lands atop a woman (who looks suspiciously a lot like the Scarlet Witch) known as the Red Witch of the Southeast, squashing her flat. A bunch of rocky little Things run out to greet the visitors expressing their happiness that the witch is finally dead. Suddenly a man in drag named Strange arrives and thanks them for saving Nevernever-Narnozbia from the threat of the witch. Franklin expresses his desire to return home and Strange uses the Eyeliner of Agamatto to direct them towards the King of the realm. Meanwhile, Howard the Duck gets separated from the group and comes upon a magic lamp. Rubbing the lamp, he summons a green goblin-like genie who grants him three wishes. Howard wishes for a way out of this mess, and the genie provides him with a Desoto. Driving along in the antique car, he eventually meets back up with his friends – only to become prisoners of the King. The King bears a strong resemblance to Doctor Doom – an old foe of the Fantastic Four. The Daydreamers try to escape and a fight breaks out in the King's throne-room. The dark spectral figure from Artie's vision arrives and declares that he has come for Franklin Richards. Suddenly, Man-Thing begins talking. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: The following characters appear as fantasy representations only: *Black Knight *Doctor Doom *Doctor Strange *Green Goblin *Scarlet Witch *Thing *White Queen Locations: * :*Neccos ::*Nevernever-Narnozbia Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Daydreamers is a three-issue limited series. * This issue comes with a fold out front cover with a "Guide to the Marvel Universe" and brief biography summaries of the main characters. * This issue follows events chronicled in Generation X #25. | Trivia = * One of the characters seen in the background of the fantasy environment is the A.A. Milne character, Winnie-the-Pooh. * The fantasy environment, Nevernever-Narnozbia, takes its name from at least two literary sources. The first part of the name is derived from Neverland, a fictitious fantasy world from J.M. Barrie's, 1911 novel, Peter Pan. The second half of the name is derived from, Narnia, an equally fantastic setting from C.S. Lewis' series of books entitled The Chronicles of Narnia. * Several more literary fantasy themes are represented in this issue. Howard the Duck encounters a pair of purple Siamese twins named Tweedle-green. This is a parody of Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum – a pair of brothers found in the 1871 Lewis Carroll novel, Through the Looking-Glass. * Doctor Doom and the White Queen are both seen shouting, "Off with their heads!" This line is taken from Carrol's work, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, and was spoken by the Queen of Hearts. * The Green Goblin resembles the famous genie made popular in the Syrian work, The Book of One Thousand and One Nights. * There are also several references to L. Frank Baum's, 1900 novel, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. The Scarlet Witch represents the Wicked Witch of the West, while Doctor Strange (humorously enough) is seen dressed as Glinda, the Good Witch of the North. Multiple doppelgangers of the Thing appear in this issue – an obvious representation of the Munchkins of Munchkin-land. | Recommended = * Fantastic Four (Volume 1) * Generation X * Howard the Duck (Volume 1) * Howard the Duck (Volume 2) * * * Uncanny X-Men | Links = * Daydreamers series index at the Grand Comics Database * Artie Maddicks biography page at Wikipedia *''Artie Maddicks biography page at the Marvel Directory'' * Franklin Richards biography page at Wikipedia * Franklin Richards biography page at the Marvel Directory * Howard the Duck biography page at Wikipedia * Howard the Duck biography page at the Marvel Directory * Leech biography page at Wikipedia * Leech biography page at the Marvel Directory '' * ''Man-Thing biography page at Wikipedia * Man-Thing biography page at the Marvel Directory }}